1. Field
Example embodiments relate to an image sensor module having an image sensor package. More particularly, example embodiments relate to an image sensor module having an image sensor package mounted on a circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, high resolution image sensor modules have been widely used in digital devices such as digital cameras, camera phones, etc. The image sensor modules may include an image sensor for converting image information into electrical information. In particular, an image sensor may include semiconductor devices capable of converting photons to electrons to display and store images. Examples of the image sensors include charge coupled device (CCD), complementary metal oxide silicon (CMOS) image sensor (CIS), etc.
A conventional image sensor module may include a module substrate and an image sensor package provided on the module substrate. For example, the image sensor package may be ceramic leadless chip carrier (CLCC).
However, because the image sensor package is adhered on the module substrate, the total thickness of the image sensor module may be increased. Accordingly, it would be desirable to have an image sensor module with a very small thickness. It would also be beneficial for an image sensor, especially a thin one, to include excellent heat dissipation performance.